


Hawk and Winter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawk and Winter

They are Hawk and Winter.

And you couldn't separate them from the splinter.

They both are dangerous. 

And very charming. 

Even when harming. 

They are very cute together.


End file.
